Anarchy and Madness III
Ein Raum voller Leichen Ich schalte den Fernseher aus. Ich wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen. Die Bilder von Leichen, die auf dem zerstörten Asphalt der Straßen lagen, ertrunken in ihrem eigenen Blut. Ich würde sie ohnehin wiedersehen. Naja, das habe ich mir wohl selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich arbeite in einem Leichenschauhaus als Wachmann, es gibt in diesen Zeiten genug Verrückte, die sich hier gerne einschleichen würden. Ich bin froh, dass ich meine Schicht für Heute beendet habe, froh das ich noch am Leben bin. Ich beginne ein Lied zu pfeiffen, es ist beruhigend, und ziehe mir meine Jacke an. Als ich den Regen höre, wie er vom Nachtwind an die Fenster geweht wird und herunterrasselt verfluche ich mich selbst. Ich hätte die Warnung im Radio beachten können, einen Regenschirm oder eine wasserfeste Jacke mitnehmen können. Ich bin nun in der Eingangshalle angelangt und will die Tür öffnen, nach Hause fahren und meine Frau sehen. Und als ich den Griff herunterdrückte, merkte ich das sich die Tür nicht öffnen lässt. Auch als ich mit Kraft gegen die Tür drücke, nichts passiert. Als ich mich gegen die Tür werfe, als ich versuche sie aufzutreten. Die Tür öffnet sich nicht. Nur das Licht beginnt zu flackern. "Verdammt, nein oh Herr, bitte nicht!", wispere ich. Ich weiß, das ich nicht alleine bin, zumindest nicht der einzig Lebende. Wie lange ich noch lebendig sein würde weiß ich auch nicht. Ein Knall lässt mich aufschrecken und zusammenzucken, und mit ihm umarmt mich absolute Dunkelheit. Ich höre Schritte, und etwas anderes. Es klingt als würde jemand etwas sehr schweres hinter sich herziehen. "Hallo?! Wer ist da?", rufe ich. Ich komme mir dämlich vor, als sich die Schritte nähern. Dachte ich wirklich, es würde mir antworten? Ich war so dumm! Ich spüre den Atem von jemandem, er ist eiskalt und ich merke wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme. Meine Angst ist zu groß, als das ich mich bewegen könnte. Wer auch immer da vor mir steht, er führt seinen Kopf an mein Ohr, das spüre ich. Irgendetwas tropft auf meine Schulter, ich hoffe das es kein Speichel ist. Was ist es? Langsam führe ich meine Hand an meine Schulter und betaste die Flüßigkeit. Sie ist klebrig und zäh. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Und dann brüllte der Fremde in mein Ohr, ich beginne zu kreischen wie ein Mädchen, sinke auf den Boden und winsel um Gnade. Und nichts geschah. Das Licht beginnt nun wieder zu flackern, bis es den Eingangsraum wieder hell erleuchtet. Ich sehe grade noch etwas die Treppe herunterhuschen. Vor mir liegt ein Haufen Ausweise. Als ich sie mir genauer ansehe, erkenne ich das es sich um Organspenderausweise handelte. Die Namen auf ihnen kommen mir bekannt vor, es sind die der Leichen, unten im Schauraum. Ich habe keine Wahl, oder? Die Tür ist immernoch verschlossen. Ich musste wissen was da unten nun ist. Aus meinem Augenwinkel erkenne ich die zähe Masse auf meiner Schulter, sie ist pechschwarz. Ich wische mir die Tränen aus den Augen, die ich vor lauter Angst vergossen habe und schleiche die Treppe herunter. Ich öffne die Türen zum Schauraum. Als ich ihn sehe muss ich mich übergeben. Die Leichen sind alle aus ihren Schränken gezerrt und zu einem Berg gestapelt worden. Ich erkenne von hier aus ihre Schnittwunden an der Stelle, wo ihre Nieren seien mussten. Aber von dem Einbrecher und dem wahrscheinlich Verantwortlichen davon fehlt jede Spur. Das Blut der Leichen bahnt sich den Weg durch die Fugen in die Richtung eines kleinen Tisches. Meine Angst treibt mich zu dem Tisch, auf ihm liegt ein Skalpell, die Klinge ist rot von dem Blut. Ich nehme sie mir, sie ist meine Überlebenschance. Nun kann ich mich gegen diesen kranken Bastard verteidigen. Ich höre Lärm aus einem kleinen Nebenraum. Das muss er sein. Ich nähere mich dem Raum langsam. Er wird nur durch einen Vorhang verdeckt den ich langsam zur Seite hebe. Der Raum ist leer. Nichts außer ein paar Leichensäcke. Was ging hier vor sich? Ich drehe mich um, doch etwas lässt mich schlagartig zusammenzucken. Hatte sich dieser eine Leichensack etwa bewegt? Ich habe Angst und bin unfähig klar zu denken. Ich steche auf den Sack ein, immer und immer wieder bis sich der Sack rot färbt. Ich atme tief durch, mein Arm schmerzt wegen den Stichen. Ich muss das Gesicht dieses kranken Monsters einfach sehen. Langsam ziehe ich den Reisverschluss auf. Und reiße meine Augen weit auf. Da, in dem Sack, liegt die zerstochene Leiche meiner Frau. Ich muss mich wieder übergeben und meine Gedanken überschlagen sich. War sie diese Kreatur? Und was war diese Schwarze Masse die sie geweint hatte? Ich muss einfach weg hier, und renne in meiner Panik gegen eine Person. Es ist ein Mann mit einem dunklen Kapuzenpullover. Er trägt eine blaue Maske ohne Mund, nur runde Augenlöcher, aus denen diese schwarze Materie tropft. Das ist das Letzte was ich weis, bevor ich mein Bewusstsein verliere. Ich wache auf... ...und finde mich auf dem Berg von Leichen wieder. Dieser Mann mit der Maske steht in einer Ecke, mit verschränkten Armen. Er hat diese Leichen enstellt und aus irgendeinem Grund ihre Nieren entfernt. Und meine Frau....Nein. Ich habe es getan. Ich alleine. Ich sehe wie eine Gruppe von seltsamen Menschen den Raum betritt. Der Erste ist verdammt groß und dürr, und hat sich als Clown verkleidet. Ich kenne ihn, aus dieser Videobotschaft mit der alles begann. Genauso wie seinen Freund, mit der weißen Haut und den schrecklichen Narben. Laughing Jack und Jeff, so nannten sie sich. Und als dieser Clown, Jack, seine Kamera aufstellt, wusste ich was er vorhat. "Hey! Herr Wachmann! Es ist schon spät... Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und lesen Sie mir etwas vor, nur zum Einschlafen?", fragt er mich. Ich nehme meinen Mut zusammen und schüttele den Kopf. "Oh...Das ist doof!", sagt er. Dann gibt er Jeff ein Zeichen woraufhin dieser eine Pistole zieht und den Lauf auf mich richtet. "Halt! Warte... Was soll ich lesen?", sage ich. Vielleicht kann ich ja so Zeit gewinnen, die Fesseln aufschneiden, die mein Hände und Beine zusammenbinden und entkommen, aus diesem Wahnsinn. Laughing Jack breitet die Arme aus und klettert den Leichenberg zu mir herauf. Er überreicht mir ein Blatt Papier. Die Schrift ist krakelig, aber ich kann sie gerade gut genug erkennen. Laughing Jack springt von dem Berg und kommt elegant auf den Fliesen wieder auf. "Okay, Wachmann! Mach dich bereit! 1,2,3....", sagte er und drückte einen Knopf an der Kamera. Ein weiterer Psycho betritt den Raum. Er trägt eine Lederjacke und seine Augen haben zwei verschiedene Farben. Er trägt in der einen Hand einen Kanister, in der anderen eine Streichholzschachtel. Und als er beginnt, den Inhalt des Kanisters über die Leichen am Rand des Berges zu kippen, war mir klar das meine letzten Worte die sein würden, die auf dem Zettel stehen. Und dann würde ich Teil werden, ein Teil von Laughing Jacks lodernem Feuer. Ich sitze auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Und nun höre ich den Clown rufen. "Und Action! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit